2000_citiesville_500_fantasy_editionfandomcom-20200213-history
2000 Chum Bucket 500 Fantasy Edition Wiki
2000 Season Fantasy Edition (Chum Bucket 500 @ Citiesville Motor Speedway, October 29th, 2000) Notes * Curse-words will be censored out by *bleep*s. Car Numbers, Sponsors, Manufacturers, and Drivers # 1 Pennzoil Chevrolet (Jimmy Neutron) # 2 Miller Lite Ford (Rudy Tabootie) # 3 GM Goodwrench Chevrolet (Eddy "The Intimidator" McRich) # 4 Kodak Chevrolet (Remy Buxaplenty) # 5 Kelloggs Corn Flakes Chevrolet (Imaginary Gary) # 6 Valvoline Ford (Professor Finbarr Calamitous) # 7 PHILLIPS Nation's Rent Chevrolet (Wanda) # 8 Budweiser Chevrolet (Homer Simpson) # 9 Kodiak Ford (Mojo Jojo) # 10 Aaron's Pontiac (Jimmy from "Ed, Edd n Eddy") # 12 Mobil 1 Ford (Snap White) # 14 Conseco Pontiac (Nelson Muntz) # 16 TV Guide Ford (Buttercup Simpson) # 17 DEWALT Power Tools Ford (Evil Jimmy Clone) # 18 Interstate Batteries Pontiac (Ed"Lumpy" Monobrow) # 19 MOTOROLA Ford (Eduardo) # 20 Home Depot Pontiac (Eddward "Double-D" Marion) (playoff contender) # 21 CITGO Ford (Princess Morbucks) # 22 CATERPILLAR Pontiac (Sandy Cheeks) # 24 DUPONT Chevrolet (Timmy Turner) (playoff contender) # 25 Michael Holigan Chevrolet (Trixie Tang) # 26 KMART Ford (Bubble Bass from "Spongebob Squarepants") # 28 TEXACO Havoline Ford (Sheldon J. Plankton) # 31 LOWE'S Chevrolet (Blooreguard Q. "Bloo" Kazoo) # 32 Tide Ford (Blossom Neutron) # 33 Oakwood Homes Chevrolet (Mac Kazoo) (playoff contender) # 36 M&Ms Pontiac (Spongebob Squarepants) # 40 Coors Light Chevrolet (Bart Simpson) (playoff contender) # 42 Bellsouth Chevrolet (Cindy Vortex) (playoff contender) # 43 STP Pontiac (Bubbles Turner) (playoff contender) # 44 Hot Wheels Pontiac (Kevin Shovelchin) # 45 Spree/Sprint Chevrolet (Sheen Estevez) # 55 Square-D Chevrolet (Stanley S. Squarepants) # 60 Power Team Chevrolet (Francis Bull-E) # 66 Route 66 KMART Ford (Fuzzy Lumpkins) # 71 Real Tree Chevrolet (Cosmo) # 75 Redcell Ford (Patrick Star) # 77 JASPER Ford (Rolf) # 88 Quality Care Ford (Lisa Simpson) (playoff contender) # 93 Amoco Pontiac (Evil Officer Mike Brikowski) # 94 McDonald's Ford (Squidward Tentacles) # 97 John Deere Ford (Penny Sanchez) # 99 EXIDE Batteries Ford (Denzel Crocker) (playoff contender) Race Winner * 44 Hot Wheels Pontiac (Kevin Shovelchin) Number Of Laps * 334 Number Of Cautions * 9 Drivers Eliminated From Playoffs # #40 Coors Light Chevrolet (Bart Simpson) # #2 Miller Lite Ford (Rudy Tabootie) # #18 Interstate Batteries Pontiac (Ed"Lumpy" Monobrow) # #43 STP Pontiac (Bubbles Turner) (playoff contender) # #3 GM Goodwrench Chevrolet (Eddy "The Intimidator" McRich) # #42 Bellsouth Chevrolet (Cindy Vortex) # 88 Quality Care Ford (Lisa Simpson) Quotes Quote 1 * (Wiki-special begins inside Edd and Jackie's hauler with Edd, Jackie, Timmy, Bubbles, Ed, Bloo, Mac, Barttercup, Cosmo, Wanda, Kevin, Rolf, Sheen, Blossom and Jimmy Neutron eating breakfast) * Edd (in a complete and nervous wreck, sobbing as he ate his breakfast grapefruit): It's so tragic the way Eddwin crashed! *sobs hysterically like he did in the EENE episode, "A Case of Ed"* * Jackie: *shushes him calmly* Oh, Eddward. Hon, I know it's been months since Eddwin's fatal accident, but still, we're all sad and sorry he's gone. * Kevin: And don't we know it. He'd still be alive if it weren't for that Dorkette, Vicky! * Sheen: Why must the good die young?! Eddwin Marion will be avenged the way Ultra-Lord would avenge a close one to him! * Ed: You are right, Sheen! We are Team FASTEX, you REXCOR meanies! * Bloo: Yeah! We must WIN FOR Eddwin Marion! * Mac: For once, well said, Bloo! If not for the fact NASCAR does a pre and post race inspection before and after every race to check for cheating drivers, you would have declared we sabotage REXCOR's cars! * Bloo: Lousy Pre and post inspections...! WAIT! Cosmo and Wanda could mess 'em up on the track! It's perfect! * Wanda: Bloo, you KNOW that us fairies aren't allowed to use magic to win a competition in ANYTHING! It is against Da Rules and NASCAR rules altogether! Therefore, that is ALSO a form of cheating! NASCAR officials monitor THAT as well! * Cosmo: Yeah! Cheating is Anti-Fairy duty! *chuckles* Duty. And don't stoop to their level. That Anti-Cosmo makes me feel like an idiot! (magically makes a sandwich appear and eats it with his feet like hands) * Bloo: Geez, just trying to be helpful. And don't get me started on Cheese (referring to the very Foster's character)...who I'm glad is NOT my brother AND no longer lives under the same roof as me! (referring to Cheese having moved to Foster's in the FHFIF episode finale, "Goodbye to Bloo" and moved out again as mentioned in the Mr. Conductor and Timmy Turner's Thomas Tales with Friends episode, "Star Spangled Ed") * Blossom: *horrified gasp* Bloo! How can you say that now when poor Edd is a complete and nervous wreck?! * Jimmy: Blossom's right, Bloo. Eddwin's fatal accident, while months ago, was a horrible accident to have witnessed and nobody deserves to suffer this severe depression over a lost blood sibling or relative. Edd seems to be suffering from the haunting memory of his brother's death. * Buttercup: You said it, Jimbo. And to make it even worse, we're racing in Citiesville where he and the other Busch series drivers raced that day! Or as I I like to call it, Sh--*bleep*--iesville! * Rolf: Son of a gun! Why must you use foul language, she named after the flower weed?! * Timmy: Rolf, chill. First of all, show some respect for Buttercup's name. Second, with a town like Citiesville, I don't blame her for her slip of the tongue OR Edd's bogus state lately. This is not only the town Eddwin suffered his fatal accident in, but it's also the same town Buttercup and her sisters were treated like crud! (referring to the Powerpuff Girls episode, "Town and Out") * Blossom: That's right, Timmy. An older girl made fun of our dresses and she, everyone, and even the bus driver all laughed at us. * Bubbles: Some mean older kids shot spitballs at us in class. Then the mean teacher made us sit at the "time out" desk when we tried to get his permission to fly out of class and save the day when some buildings were on fire. * Buttercup: And the mayor of Citiesville flipped his s--*bleep*--t at us over their historical landmark bridge we destroyed when we were catching some stupid criminals! * Blossom: Mind you, Buttercup, he and the policemen had every right to be angry which led to us being forbidden to use our powers after our destruction of the bridge. Then we had to walk all the way back to our horrible motel when we were in a "no-fly" zone. * Bubbles: (sniffles; sobbing tone) Stupid laws...! I wouldn't have been pooped on by that pigeon if it weren't for Citiesville...! (sad gasps) * Buttercup: Not to mention I got gum on my shoe, the people we passed on the streets of Citiesville were AND ARE total creeps AND we had to walk through the STUPID, FREEZING cold water to get to the other side back to our crummy motel! * Blossom: We got muddy as well. Our dad said he liked it in Citiesville... * Bubbles: Right, but when when we finally told him we hated it in Citiesville and wanted to go home to Townsville, he teary-eyed admitted that he was being picked on at work AND hated the town too! * Buttercup: Yeah, and what a kick in the heiny that was to have found out! * Jimmy: Pukin' pluto! No wonder you all hate this town! But no doubt Eddwin suffered the worst out of everyone on Team FASTEX Winston Cup OR Busch Series! * Bart: Yo. Word is is that everyone in Citiesville, no surprise, actually are REXCOR fans and boo and jeer FASTEX every chance they get! Team REXCOR was looking forward to racing here! * Cosmo: Yeah, and that Citiesville is THEIR "Ponyville"! (in reference to Team Fastex having the largest out of their major fan-base being in Ponyville of trusty loyal fans, and Citiesville being Team REXCOR's biggest/only fan-base) * Bubbles: I know. I'm so scared to race tonight! Everyone in Citiesville is gonna boo me and make fun of me! (cries in fear) * Timmy: (comforts her) Aw, cheer up, Bubbly Bunny. You aren't the only one that's scared here. * Edd (in tears/still a complete nervous wreck): Quite right, Timmy. Just the thought of racing where my brother once did where Vicky KILLED him, *nervous choke* and never to race again...frightens me! (cries hysterically) * (Jackie comforts him) * Blossom: Don't worry, everyone. We'll get through this. This is OUR chance to show Citiesville what kind of team we are! I, along with Bubbles and Buttercup will conquer the Citiesville citizens for their cruelty towards us! Edd will cope his best on the racetrack his brother died on. AND we WILL bring home the gold! * Sheen:...That...speech...was...awesome! * Ed: Do you think there will be a reception? * Kevin: Normally, Double-D always does this schtick, but since he's a wallowing wreck...stay with us, Dork! * Ed: Roger wilco, Kevin! * Jackie: Hear that, Double-Dear? * Edd: *sniffles* Y-y-yes, hon. Still, I don't know if I can race under all this pain and anxiety I'm going through! * Bubbles: Me neither! (cries) * Timmy: Don't worry, Bubsy. I'll be on the track with you. Any Citysville citizens that wanna boo you, I'll be there to defend ya and cuss them out if they REALLY ask for it! * Jackie: I wouldn't use foul language towards them if I were you, Timmy. Because if you do that, then Team Fastex will think you're arrogant like the REXCOR drivers when they do it to OUR fans at the other racetracks. In other words, we all need to show that we are BETTER than them by IGNORING their boos, cheers, profane language, and hatred towards us. As I would say, love not hate. * Timmy: Better choice, Jackie. So whatta you think, Bubs? I can help you ignore those Citiesville race-idiots in the stands. * Bubbles: Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, Timmy-bear and Jackie! (hugs Timmy and Jackie in unison) * Jackie: And remember, Eddward, Mr. Fassler gave me permission to be your crew chief for this race. So I'll be there to get you through the race even though you won't see me. But my voice will be AUDIBLE in your head. * Edd: *sniffles; tearful smile* Bless you, my guardian angel... * (The two hug and share a kiss) Quote 2 * Quote 3 * Quote 4 * ("TNN Sports Theme" plays) * Eli Gold (TNN / in unison to the playoff crowd cheering/roaring in the background): It has been an overcast day here in the one of the newest NASCAR Winston Cup Series cities, the Town Of Citiesville, and it continues to be overcast as we enter the evening hours and approach the start of the Chum Bucket 500! This town isn't all that pleasant, but Team Fastex must succeed in this race in order to keep Team REXCOR's Eddy McRich from advancing into the Knock-Out Round of the playoffs and keep Team Fastex alive so the team would make it to the Championship race in Atlanta (foreshadowing the "2000 NAPA 500 Fantasy Edition" wiki). Hi folks, I'm Eli Gold along with former NASCAR Champion and race analyst, Buddy Baker, and race analyst, Dick Berggren, and welcome to this special TNN Sports telecast of the NASCAR Winston Cup Series Chum Bucket 500, since the folks at TBS are covering the World Series from Dimmsdale and left the race telecast to us. Guys, the worst thing about this racetrack is that Team Fastex is in ENEMY TERRITORY, because this horrid city is PRO-REXCOR, and anti-Team Fastex, because of the Powerpuff Girls themselves, and their friends and teammates. * Buddy Baker (TNN / in unison to the playoff crowd cheering/roaring in the background): Indeed Eli, this racin' facility is not only the track where Team Fastex is hated, but months ago back in March, Team Fastex Busch Series driver, Eddwin Marion perished in a crash comin' with 1 to go here, and his younger brother, Eddward Marion, the driver of the #20 Home Depot Pontiac is a DREADFUL nervous wreck, knowin' that he has to race on the same racetrack that his older brother lost his life tragically. * Dick Berggren (TNN / in unison to the playoff crowd cheering/roaring in the background): You're right, Buddy. Glen Jarrett interviewed Marion during the pre-race festivities, and Double-D DID have a lump in his throat about this haunting speedway for him, but Edd did say that he hopes that Team Fastex surives this hostile racing facility, and get back to the Team Fastex fans as we go to Homestead-Miami Speedway in Florida next week. (foreshadowing the "2000 Buzz Cola 400 Fantasy Edition" wiki) * Eli Gold (TNN / in unison to the playoff crowd cheering/roaring in the background): Also, Team Fastex NEEDS to win tonight. REXCOR might be the "home team" tonight, but Team Fastex still has special inner-strength to help them get through and escape this nasty, hostile, pro-REXCOR place. * Buddy Baker (TNN / in unison to the playoff crowd cheering/roaring in the background): Indeed, Eli. This racin' facility here in Citiesville is like Team REXCOR's "Ponyville". And why's that? Because when the NASCAR Winston Cup Series went to Ponyville back in March of this year (in reference to the "2000 My Little Pony: Friendship Is NASCAR 500 Fantasy Edition" wiki), the Ponyville fans ADORED Team Fastex, and their Team Fastex fan-base is incredibly HUGE with MAJOR support of loyal Pro-Fastex racefans. Now since we are in Citiesville, Team REXCOR will have the biggest fan-base tonight and that this racin' facility is the ONLY place Team REXCOR is cheered and that Team Fastex is booed, jeered, and hated. * Eli Gold (TNN / in unison to the playoff crowd cheering/roaring in the background): Also, tonight is the final race of the 2nd round of the playoffs. 4 contenders will move on to the Knock-Out Round. After tonight, 4 contenders will be battling for 2 more races (Homestead & Fairy World) to decide whom will make it into the Final 2 in Atlanta (foreshadowing the "2000 NAPA 500 Fantasy Edition" wiki) as the Team Championship and Drivers Championship will be up for grabs. Team Fastex MUST keep Eddy McRich at bay this evening. * Buddy Baker (TNN / in unison to the playoff crowd cheering/roaring in the background): Indeed Eli, these Team Fastex drivers NEED an ALL-Fastex Final 4 in the last 3 races of the season, but the BIGGEST threat is that if 2 REXCOR drivers make it into the Knock-Out Round, Team Fastex will have a hard time beatin' those 2 Team Championship-hungry drivers. * Dick Berggren (TNN / in unison to the playoff crowd cheering/roaring in the background): Indeed Buddy, because if both Team REXCOR drivers get into the Knock-Out Round, Team REXCOR's goal would be to keep Team Fastex from having good finishes, and keep any Team Fastex Knock-Out Round contender from winning one of the 2 races in the Knockout Round. Remember, if both Team REXCOR make it into the Championship Round in Atlanta, Team Fastex would be out of business early. * Eli Gold (TNN / in unison to the playoff crowd cheering/roaring in the background): Will Team Fastex succeed in this evening's race and win the battle between REXCOR and its fans? Will Eddward "Double-D" Marion overcome obstacles and flashbacks as this evening's race goes on? And will Team Fastex keep Eddy McRich at bay to keep Team Fastex alive in the playoffs? We will find out in 334 laps. It is now time to get the command to fire the engines here in Citiesville, so now let's go trackside! * Track P.A Announcer: And now for the most famous words in all of motorsports, please welcome your grand marshal, co-owner of The Chum Bucket, please welcome, Dennis The Bandit! (from the "Spongebob Squarepants Movie") *playoff crowd cheers/roars loudly* * Dennis (snobbishly): Fastex WHO?! *playoff crowd BOOS Team Fastex LOUDLY* Team Fastex WHO?!!!! *playoff crowd BOOS Team Fastex LOUDER* Powerpuff Girls WHO?!!!! *cackles evilly* *playoff crowd BOOS the Powerpuff Girls the LOUDEST, and they begin chanting RUDELY at Team Fastex led by Dennis* *scene cuts to Buttercup's cockpit* * Buttercup (angrily / in unison to the rudely chanting REXCOR fans): Aw, c'mon! Quit the taunting, you idiots! *scene cuts to Blossom's cockpit* * Blossom (in unison to the rudely chanting REXCOR fans): That was TOTALLY unnecessary what Dennis and the Citiesville REXCOR fans are doing to us! They are just SO RUDE and VULGAR! *scene cuts to Rudy's cockpit* * Rudy (in unison to the rudely chanting REXCOR fans): I've never seen nor heard ANYTHING like this before! *scene cuts to Snap's cockpit* * Snap (in unison to the rudely chanting REXCOR fans): You said it, Bucko! *scene cuts to Jimmy's cockpit* * Jimmy (in unison to the rudely chanting REXCOR fans): Leave us alone! You bullies! * Bubbles (crying / in unison to the rudely chanting REXCOR fans): I hate racing in an evil, scary place like this!!!! *cries* *scene cuts to Edd's cockpit* * Jackie (voice only / calmly): Just ignore them, Dubs. It's okay. It's only for a little while before you start your engines and move onto the track. Just calm down and stay focused, babe. Eddwin's watching over you and keeping you safe. * Edd (in tears): Thank you, Jackie. *nervous gulp* *scene cuts to the track* * Dennis: Let's get this thing going and let's DESTROY TEAM FASTEX! *playoff crowd cheers/roars LOUDLY* GENTLEMEN, START YOUR ENGINES!!!! *playoff crowd cheers/roars LOUDLY* *start and rev LOUDLY / in unison to the HYSTERICALLY cheering/roaring playoff crowd Quote 5 *Eli Gold (TNN / in unison to the playoff crowd HYSTERICALLY cheering/roaring): We're glad you're sharing the evening with us on TNN Sports during this special presentation of the NASCAR Winston Cup Series, as we are now set to begin the Chum Bucket 500 here tonight at the Citiesville Motor Speedway! *playoff crowd cheers/roars hysterically LOUDER as the pace-car pulls into the pits* Lyle "The Collector" Owens pulls the pace-car into the pit-lane as Timmy Turner and Eddy McRich will lead the field down to the green flag.... *cars accelerate to take the green flag waved by The Mayor of Citiesville, in unison to the HYSTERICALLY cheering crowd*... as The Mayor of Citiesville now waves it! We are now underway in the Chum Bucket 500! *cars race into Turns 1 & 2* Timmy Turner gets the jump on Eddy McRich into the first corners! (as the cars race onto the backstretch, backstraightaway, and Turn #3) They now thunder down the backstraightaway and now into Turns 3 & 4, banked 23 degrees, and now here comes Eddy McRich up the high side of the racetrack! HE wants to lead Lap #1 here in Citiesville! *Dick Bergrren (TNN / as the playoff crowd cheers/roars loudly as Eddy takes the lead from Timmy): Eddy has this place "rocking"! *Buddy Baker (TNN): *chuckles* I gotta say, Eddy McRich really got a strong car here this evenin', and he is now really showin' it as he leads the first lap here in Citiesville! *Dick Berggren (TNN): The REXCOR fans are loving this! They don't want Timmy Turner and Trixie Tang to pass this guy, but they will get really nasty if more Team Fastex cars attempt go to the front and dominate in this race as the race goes on. *Eli Gold (TNN): Off Turn #2, It is still Eddy McRich, Timmy Turner, and Trixie Tang running 1, 2, and 3. Then Sheldon J. Plankton in 4th, Lisa Simpson rounds out the Top 5, then in 6th, you got Bubble Bass, then Finbarr Calamitious in 6th, *with sudden realization* and now we have a pass for lead as Timmy Turner goes by Eddy McRich to take back the point! Timmy Turner, back to the lead here in Citiesville with Trixie Tang up on his rear-bumper in 2nd as SHE gets by the #3 car of McRich as well! *Buddy Baker (TNN): Timmy Turner is really good on these type of racetracks, Eli. And this kid KNOWS how to get it done. Look for him to try and win tonight, despite the hostile and negative environment. Quote 6 * Quote 7 * Quote 8 * Quote 9 * Quote 10 * Quote 11 * Quote 12 * Quote 13 * Quote 14 * Quote 15 * Quote 16 * Quote 17 * Quote 18 * Quote 19 * Quote 20 * Quote 21 * Quote 22 * Quote 23 * Quote 24 *(Lap 333 out of 334) *(scene cuts to Timmy's cockpit) *(on the front-straightaway, in Turns 1 & 2, on the backstretch and backstraightaway, and in Turn #3) *Timmy (in 1st): *pants* C'mon! Only 2 more laps so we can WIN this race and have Crocker knocked out of the playoffs! If Dorky wins he will be locked into the final 2-race knock-out round with Crocker, Blossom will be eliminated from the playoffs on points, and we will be DOOMED in the Knock-Out Round! ONE of us have to win tonight! Blossom is in a good position (4th) to advance into the playoffs on points! *scene cuts to Eddy's cockpit* *Eddy (in 2nd / battling with Kevin for position): This ain't fair Twerper! First you take my money, then you helped Ev-nobo steal my Sockhead, now you're eliminating me from the playoffs?! What the heck is wrong with you, Twerper?! *scene cuts to Kevin's cockpit* *Kevin (in 3rd / battling with Eddy McRich for 2nd): Can it Dork, and finish the race! *scene cuts to Eddy's cockpit* *Eddy (in 2nd / battling with Kevin for position): Shut your mouth, Kevin! *scene cuts to the track* *Eli Gold (TNN / in unison to the playoff crowd booing and jeering LOUDLY in the background): When Timmy Tuner comes off of Turn #4, he will see the white flag, as he does so! White flag for Timmy Turner! Eddy McRich MIGHT be done here tonight! *Buddy Baker (TNN / in unison to the playoff crowd booing/jeering LOUDLY in the background): Man, Timmy Turner is on a MISSION! He REALLY wants to increase Team Fastex's chances of winnin' *in unison, Timmy suddenly slows down as his engine acted like it ran out of gas* the playoffs-! *Dick Berggren (TNN / in unison to the playoff crowd erupting in loud cheering/roaring in the background): WHOA-! (in unison, Timmy cries out, "WHAT THE--! NOOOO!!!!") *Eli Gold (TNN / in unison to the playoff cheering/roaring LOUDLY in the background): TIMMY TURNER--! *Buddy Baker (TNN / in unison to the playoff cheering/roaring LOUDLY in the background): OH, MY--! *Eli Gold (TNN / in unison to the playoff cheering/roaring LOUDLY in the background): Timmy Turner has broken on the white flag lap! (in unison, Eddy jeers, "SUCKER!!!!") They are racing for the WIN here in the Chum Bucket 400! Eddy McRich grabs the lead with Kevin Shovelchin PRESSURING him! And I mean PRESSURE! Kevin don't want HIM to win! Look at him go! He is HOUNDING all over him! He goes to the inside! THEY TOUCH! Kevin grabs the lead by inches! He now gets by completely! Now he has to hold him off in the last 2 corners to keep him from advancing into the Knock-Out Round! Quote 25 * (scene cuts to Gatorade Victory Lane with Bill Weber interviewing Kevin) Quote 26 * Quote 27 * Trivia * Since this is the 2000 season, the commentators on TV (TNN) will be Eli Gold, Buddy Baker, and Dick Berggren. * The PRN Commentators for this wiki-race will be Mark Garrow and Doug Rice (in the booth), Rob Albright (in Turns 1 & 2), and Pat Patterson (on the backstretch, backstraightaway, and in Turn #3) * The TV pit reporters (ESPN) will be Glenn Jarrett, Ralph Sheheen, Matt Yocum, Rick Benjamin, Darrell Waltrip, and Larry McReynolds. * The radio pit reporters (PRN Radio) will be Jim Noble, Brad Gillie, Brett McMillan, Steve Richards, Brendan Gaughan, Hermie Sadler, and Krista Voda. * This is the last scheduled night race of the season. * This is the only racetrack that Team REXCOR is cheered, and that Team Fastex is booed and jeered. * The Citiesville Motor Speedway is Edd's most feared racetrack, because he lost his brother, Eddwin Marion in a late-race crash at the same facility back in March before the "My Little Pony: Friendship Is NASCAR" 500. * Citiesville Motor Speedway is a spoof of Charlotte Motor Speedway. Citiesville Motor Speedway (spoof of Charlotte Motor Speedway) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8N_0EQ95C90&t=181s Category:Browse